Deal
by Yeliria
Summary: Les termes d'un contrat se respectent, les promesses se tiennent. Pas toujours. Chlollie.


Bonjour à tous, voici une fic qui vient de loin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, ni écrit d'ailleurs. ( Certaines choses de la vie font que les priorités changent.) Alors juste pour le plaisir. Elle n'est pas longue.

Aucun persos ne m'appartiennent c'est évident.

_Deal_

Oliver, tenant fermement Chloé dans ses bras, les menait subtilement vers le lit. La jeune femme riait aux mots qu'il prononçait à voix basse à son oreille, de toute évidence une explication détaillée et ma foi forte attrayante de ce qu'il comptait lui faire durant leur week-end en amoureux. Alors qu'il abordait une partie de son plan très intéressant incluant des menottes et de la crème chantilly, il se tut subitement à l'entente d'un léger vrombissement.

« Qu'est que c'est que ce bruit ? » Demanda Oliver en lançant un regard soupçonneux vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bourdonnement, le sac à main de la jeune femme posé sur la fauteuil.

« Je n'entend rien du tout. » Mentit-t-elle en parsemant le cou de son amant de multiples baisers.

Oliver sourit à la tentative de diversion de sa compagne. « C'est étonnant, je jurerai que c'est un portable. » Annonça-t-il sarcastiquement.

Se sachant d'avance démasquée, Chloé joua sa dernière carte. D'un geste lascif elle déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, Oliver saisi sa main, la stoppant dans son élan.

« Chloé ? » Oliver haussa un sourcil défiant et la jeune femme soupira.

« Ok, ok… » Se résigna-t-elle en s'écartant d'Oliver pour sortir son téléphone portable. « C'est mon téléphone d'urgence, donne moi deux secondes s'il te plait »

« On avait un marché, Chloé ! Pas de travail pour les 48h prochaines heures. » Lança Oliver alors que Chloé sortait le chargeur de son sac afin de la brancher.

« Je sais Oliver mais c'est mon téléphone réservé au urgence à ISIS. Seule Lois a le numero en cas de probleme à la fondation. » Plaida-t-elle avec la moue attendrissante d'une gamine de 6 ans. « Et puis vois le bon coté des choses, pas de catastrophe mais juste une batterie faible alors nous pouvons reprendre là où nous en étions restés. »

Joignant le geste à la parole la petite blonde glissa d'un pas suave sur le sol. Elle traça du bout des doigts les contours des pectoraux de son amant mais soupira lorsqu'elle nota qu'il restait parfaitement insensible à ses caresses.

« Je devrais avoir ce numéro » Lâcha Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien la prochaine fois que je prévois un week end sexuellement débridé avec Lois, je te promet que je te le donnerai. » S'amusa Chloé

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Prévint Oliver.

La jeune femme plongea ses lèvres dans son cou. L'une de ses mains s'aventura à caresser le sexe tendu d'Oliver à travers son pantalon.

« Si ca l'est. » Soudainement elle se recula et releva son regard suspicieux sur Oliver. « D'ailleurs, serais-tu près à me promettre que si je t'envoie un texto maintenant, ton téléphone ne se mettra pas à sonner ? »

« Nous avions un accord. » Maintient-t-il mais Chloé le connaissait bien.

Elle se précipita espièglement vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était posé le portable du milliardaire. Il l'a suivi de près et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à le saisir, il fut plus rapide et leva sa main tenant l'objet hors de la porté du mètres soixante de la jeune femme.

« D'accord je te propose un autre deal. » Lança le jeune homme pris en faute.

Il se pencha vers Chloé et murmura quelques mots à son oreille qui la fit frémir. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, de toute évidence charmé par les nouveaux termes du contrat que lui offrait l'homme d'affaire. Lorsqu'il se retira, son sourire le plus coquin sur son visage, Chloé se mordilla la lèvre.

« Alors avons-nous un deal Acolyte ? » Demanda Oliver, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

La jeune femme se plaqua contre le corps de son amant. « Oui, il est encore meilleur que le premier. »

Oliver glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva avant de reprendre leur chemin vers le lit, laissant derrière eux leurs deux portables. Il avait désormais 48h et n'avait pas l'intention de perdre la moindre minute.


End file.
